


Because... Basketball is...

by Qem



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basketball, Feels, Gen, Motion, One of My Favorites, Poetry, ascii art, freeform poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- A game that we play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because... Basketball is...

.-')  
____ __ ( OO ). _ __('-.   
| _ )__ _ __| |_____| |_| |(_)-\\_)| | | (_)___ ( OO )  
| _ / _` (_-| / / -_|_| '_ / _` | | | | (_-<(_)_(_)   
|___\\__,_/__|_\\_\\___|\\__|_.__\\__,_|_|_| |_/__/(_(_(_)  
-a game that we play.  
  
Kuroko wants to win.  
Show them all the power  
He carries within,  
Be the hero of the hour.  
He doesn't expect it.  
But he wants it.  
Because..... __.....__  
Basketball is. _.-'''-..  
,-''-.  
,'Basketball'.  
,' '\   
/ is beauty, poetry '\   
/ in motion `.   
/ Grace \   
| in \   
| muscles |   
| that .'   
| gr strain |   
| av against ,'   
\ it the /   
\ ty pull /   
` and of /   
'. the opposing side ,'   
'-.a great battle indeed. _,'   
'-._ _,-'   
'`--.......---'   
  
Because..... Basketball is.  
  
  
Zig Zagging,  
Zipping  
Backwards  
and forwards in  
rebounds,  
struggling for control  
Launching counter attacks,  
slipping through  
the gapsthatnoonebutyoucansee,  
except for when they can.  
Forcing you to adapt and focus,  
for control of the court,  
as you take aim.  
  
In  
  
that whirl  
of endless  
iterationsof  
loops and twirls.  
Hoping to  
successfully  
f  
a  
l  
l

through the cracks of the other sides defence.  
  
  
Because..... Basketball is.  
  
The worst thing in your life, the best thing in your life.  
Sometimes it's the only thing that can make you feel alive.  
  
Because..... Basketball is.  
  
Basketball is the only thing that can make Kagami whoop like a madman,   
make Kise focus all of his dangerous intelligence,  
Have Kiyoshi dangerously exert himself.  
That sometimes shows the hint of a crack in Akashi's composure.  
  
  
Basketball is the only thing that can make Aomine smile again.  
  
  
Because..... Basketball is.  



End file.
